Young Dracula Season 4 Episode 8 - Wrote Differently
by MissDramatic013
Summary: Okay so if you like my stories and you have read them then you would know I've been writing stories about Young Dracula season 5 with Vlad new twin brother and sister. And I wondered what would happen if the twins were in season 4 so here is a few scene of Episode 8 Season 4 in the first person by Amelia. Hope you enjoy!
1. End of fight with the twins

"Then prove it! Prove you are stronger than me!" Vlad yelled at his half-brother Malik. As everyone (apart from Renfield) watched not knowing were this was going and me and Daniel were standing either side of the end of the stairs both worried for our half-brother Vlad (Malik is not related to me or Daniel).

"Your tragic! A fang-less wonder!" Malik yelled back. Then Malik turned to look at Erin, she had her arms crossed and smiling at Malik hoping he would kill Vlad. Malik then had an idea which would make Vlad try and zone him for sure, he sped over to Erin, so fast that Daniel had to grab the banisters to keep himself up. Then Malik looked at Erin, who he was now standing next to and he kissed her. When he did this Erin moved her arms to hug him. As Malik knew this made Vlad furious his eyes were red and had a green light in his hand which would zone Malik if it was thrown at him. Vlad threw the green light at Malik. The count got sacred and went behind his son Malik for protection, who immediately reacted and his arm in front of his face which created a shield which was glass and had a blue reflection on it of the green light. It bounced off the shield and zoned Vlad. Malik got rid off the shield and the count showed that he was confused as everyone but him had seen what happened. Malik walked up the stairs slowly were there was a green stone Malik, but when Malik picked it up, the stone turned white. Inside the small stone Malik saw Vlad yelling in pain, however the yells could not be heard. Malik walked back down the stairs towards the count who was looking shocked and looked like he was wondering if this was some sort of bad dream. And as Malik passed me walking down the stairs he quietly whispered to her.

"Now that Vlad is gone you and your brother are going to get kicked out, by the count." he said as I tried to show bravery but knew that he was probity right. Malik walked so he was in front of Count Dracula, his dad. He went down on on knee and held up the white stone. "Farther. I claim my birth-right." Malik said to his farther as Me and Daniel both rolled their eyes at our step-brother sucking up to the count, who took the stone and looked at the yelling-non-hearing Vlad in the stone.

"He is **still** alive!" The Count told his long-lost son, he had made it clear that the only way to win the fight to the death was to be the only son left of Count Dracula.

"For the winner." said Renfield, finally coming down the stairs(everyone apart from him was a vampire who whooshed ahead of him), with a bottle of blood. I then knew how to save my only half brother from the zone stone. As Renfield neared the bottom of the stairs I put my leg out, which Renfield tripped over. He then fell into the Count which made him drop the stone and when it hit the floor and Vlad was relished and he felt relief from pain which temperamentally injured his strength.

"Idiot!" Ingrid said to Renfield. Erin enjoyed watching Vlad be in pain and wished that vampires had reflections so that she could record this moment, which for her was fantastic. And as all this happened Malik became more and more angry as he stared hard at me, he had seen what I did.

"Two . . . useless sons!" commented the count, pointing at his sons. "W-what have I done to deserve this!" He continued raising his head in the air. "Neither of you are worthy to be my be my heir!" the count said as he started to walk away. As he did this Ingrid walked in front of Malik.

"Then make it me!" she said making the count turn around. "My soul is black. And I'm pitch and I'll never let you down!" Ingrid continued. Everyone stared at her, Amelia was even impressed that she was brave enough to do that even through Amelia was angry with Ingrid for siding with Malik, but the just looked at her strangely, came right up to her, then looked at Vlad then walked away again. That was when Bertrand went up to Vlad and tried to help him, but Bertrand's help was rejected. Erin got bored and whooshed away, Ingrid followed her. Then Vlad got the strength to get up, but he had lack of balance so Bertrand helped him this time the help wasn't rejected. But Vlad was still so weak that Bertrand was struggling to hold him up let alone whoosh him to a room in the house so Daniel went over to help as well. Bertrand thanked him and whooshed ff with Vlad and Daniel. Then it was just me and Malik . . . alone.

* * *

There is the first chapter which I left on a cliffhanger on purpose. I hope to have the next chapter later today or tomorrow.

Please review,

MD,

Bye,

xx


	2. Amelia and Malik alone

Malik continued to glare at me. It was creeping me out so I started to walk up the stairs, but then Malik whooshed in front of me so I couldn't go any further and didn't stop glaring at me. And Malik is a foot taller than me and he was standing right in front of me looking down at me and glaring. It was scary. I looked away and I tried to walk back down the stairs but Malik grabbed me by the shoulder and pinned me to the stairs with my neck.

"I saw what you did! Why?" Malik asked who was angered by me his younger step-sister, as he squeezed my neck.

"Get off me!" I shouted hoping someone might hear although my voice was croaky from lack of air going to my veins. Malik put his dirty glove covered hand over my mouth to stop my attempt of screaming. I tried to kick him but he reacted by putting his right foot onto my left, which made my foot hurt badly. When I tried to punch Malik he reacted by putting his knee just below my wrist , which felt like it was going straight through my bones.

"I could have been heir of Count Dracula." Malik whisper-shouted, getting right up to my face. "Vlad was zone I had won then you tripped Renfeild and dad dropped the stone which relished Vlad. Why did you do it?" Malik asked continuing to whisper-shout right in my face, as his grip around my neck slightly loosened and took his hand off my mouth, so I could speak.

"Do I look stupid?" I asked trying to be brave. "If you become the Count's heir then as soon as it was made official, you would of ashed him!" I told my evil step-brother, but did he believe me?

"No. Your lying. The Count is not your dad. You hate the him! You couldn't care less if he died or not." Malik said talking mostly the truth.

"I might hate him, but at least he is better than my real dad." I told Malik speaking the truth. I hated the count, but I hated my dad a lot more.

"Oh. Is that the dad that hit you and your brother. No wonder. He probity saw what a desecrate was coming!" Malik said to me me which angered me deeply, I managed to get my foot free and then I kicked him right between legs. "YOU BRAT!" he shouted at me in pain as he squeezed a lot harder, like he was trying to squeeze out of shape like play dough and put his foot back on mine and made it a lot more painful this time."NOW! Tell . . . the . . . truth . . . or else, I will kill you!" Malik threatened me.

"Your not my brother! Why would I want you to be the future Count Dracula?!" I told him, still croaking.

"Oh get what you're thinking. If Vlad becomes Count Dracula as he is a fang-less wimp he might give you power, but if I'm Count Dracula I would kick you out with nothing! You power...craving...bitch, who would do anything for power! Women!" Malik replied.

"I've answered your stupid questions now GET OFF ME!" I croaked ordering my crazy step-brother, who I hated dearly. Malik finally leaped off me and landed lightly on his feet standing next to me. I had got up I was sitting on a step rather than laying on them. "You crazy bastard!" I said telling my step-brother what I thought of him. Then Malik reacted by crouching down so he was on the same level as me.

"If you tell ANY-one about this and I will kill you, with my bare hands." my step-brother Malik threatened me, then he whooshed off to find Ingrid and Erin. I carefully felt my neck and it hurt were Malik's fingers had been. My wrist was sore and hurt when I tried to move it. When I tried to stand my ankle hurt too much to stand on, I had to sit back down and I sat there for 5 minutes then struggled up the stairs.

* * *

There is chapter two. Hope you like it. in the season I felt Malik wasn't really evil that it was his mother forcing him to do what he did. So I deiced to make him really evil in this Fan Fiction by his own choice. Hope you liked it.

Please Review,

MD,

xx


	3. The truth isn't always good

I was limping along the corridor because my foot still hurting very badly because of Malik. Bertrand was walking quickly down the corridor the other way to me, as he past he looked at me strangely.

"Are you alright Amelia?" Bertrand asked me.

"I'm fine."I lied, I wanted to tell him what really happened, but then I remembered Malik's treat 'If you tell ANY-one I will kill you - with my bare hands' Ifelt liked he was right next to me when I remembered what he didn't believe me - no-one ever did really even when I did tell the truth.

"Your limping though." Bertrand said pointing at my bad foot.

"I tripped over something and twisted my ankle." I lied, trying to make my story convincing.

"It must be painful." Bertrand said pretending to believe me. "Do you want me to help? I could ease the pain." Bertrand asked.

"No . . . I'm fine" I lied worried that Malik would see and think that I told Bertrand when I didn't.

"Are you sure I ca-" Bertrand began to say.

"NO! I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled at Bertrand. He glared at me then whooshed away. What was everyone's problem today? As I thought this I continued limping to my room. When I got there no-one was in there thank goodness! No-annoying brothers to ask me whats wrong. At least that is what I thought at the time. Bertrand had told Vlad what he saw. And Vlad being Vlad he had to put his nose in. Anyway their was a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Daniel, he never knocked, it was his room as well. And I knew it wasn't Bertrand - if he knew what was good for him - The Count and Ingrid never knew I was around half the time. And Malik wouldn't of come back to my room - would he?

No.

Malik wouldn't come to my room.

I bet he didn't even know were it was.

"Come in." I said. And I was right the person at the door was Vlad not Malik. But it turned out having Vlad come to my room was almost just as bad.

"Amelia, Bertrand has just told me that he saw you limping. Are you okay?" Vlad asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. I could of died with fear. Vlad looked as if he didn't believe me, so he sat on my bed.

"Why were you limping?" Vlad questioned.

"I tripped going up the stairs." I said lying straight though my teeth.

"You don't sound sure. . . You were left with Malik on your own weren't you?" Vlad said asking yet anther question. If you don't know what to say sometimes the best thing to do is stay silent, and that is what happened. Silence. Until Vlad said "What did Malik do? He must of done somthing." Vlad said as he broke the silence.

"Malik hasn't done anything." I lied.

"I know your lying!" he replied.

"How! I mean I- I'm not lying." I stuttered.

"To start with you keep stuttering and second your eyes go yellow when you lie. Breathers can't notice it, but vampires can." I was told by Vlad. "Now what happened?" Vlad asked again.

"Nothing happened!" I insisted knowing it was a yet anther lie.

"Yellow eyes can explain a lot. Like that their personalty of LYING!" Vlad shot back. "Now tell me what happened" he said, but in a more protective brotherly way.

"Fine." I said nervously, as I began to tell Vlad everything that happened. My dead heat hurting at every word I spoke. Vlad listened and didn't say anything until he was certain I had finished.

"I can understand why you didn't want to tell Bertrand but why didn't you just me this when I first asked?" Vlad said confused. I waited a few seconds then said.

"Because Malik said that he would kill me if I told anyone." I told Vlad. There was a sort silence then Vlad spoke.

"If something like this happens again tell me straight away, I'm not going to let Malik hurt you again, or anyone for that matter!" He said making me feel pround that he was my half - brother, although I was still nervous about Malik. Then Vlad checked my ankle over to see how bad it was. He said that I shouldn't walk to much for couple of days. After that he left. And what he was goin to do next is what scared me most of all.

* * *

Their is the third chapter. If you a fourth chapter then you will have to give me ideas in your reviews because I'm out.

Please review,

MD,

xx,


End file.
